Child of Chaos
by Adept
Summary: New Story! May seem like a standard Make A Wish story, but just wait for the twist!
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For…  
  
Lady Luck, Goddess of Victory, was drunk. Again. She had been pretty frequently as of late, and it was because she was incredibly depressed. "I'm Lady Luck," she said to herself as she walked through a casino, "and whomever I smile upon gets lucky in love, money, and just about everything else. But who the hell is supposed to make me lucky?!" She tapped a gambler on the shoulder and his slot machine started spewing out money. "I mean, I don't even have a boyfriend!" A wineglass appeared in her hand as she approached the bar and she reached over to grab a bottle of wine. She didn't bother asking the bartender, since he couldn't even see her.  
  
"What is a beautiful woman like you doing all alone?" a voice asked behind Lady Luck. She ignored it, of course. None of the mortals in the casino could see her. "Excuse me," the voice said again as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, surprised, and saw a man standing behind her. "Mind if I join you for a drink?" he asked, a glass appearing in his hand.  
  
"Go ahead," Lady Luck answered as she sat on a barstool. "He must be a god, too," she thought to herself as the stranger sat down next to her, took the bottle of wine, and filled her glass. She squinted, looking at his face. "Yup, there are his seals," she thought. "Kinda blurry though, but that's probably just me."  
  
"So, what's your name?" the stranger asked as he filled his own glass.  
  
"I'm Lady Luck."  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, Lady," the stranger said quietly, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed. "I'm Teresar." He sat down and looked first at his glass, then at hers. "So, is there anything you would like to toast?"  
  
Lady Luck thought about it for a moment then chuckled. "How about, 'To good fortune'?"  
  
Teresar smiled and lifted his glass. "To good fortune," he said, his voice dripping with irony. Lady Luck raised her glass in response and the both drank deeply.  
  
Their conversation carried on long into the night, and in the end the two drunken deities staggered off together.  
  
The next day the Halls of shadow in Nifelhiem were full of gossiping lesser demons. "Did you hear? Last night Lord Teresar got lucky with Lady Luck herself!"  
  
"Teresar, Lord of Terror, with the Goddess of Victory? You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"He's not kidding. I heard the same thing!"  
  
Teresar rose up out of the shadows of his throne room and virtually fell into his throne. A servant ran up to his side and started babbling. "My Lord, are the rumors true? Did you really sleep wi… I mean, did you go out with Lady Luck last night?"  
  
"I can't really remember," Teresar responded in a pained voice. "All I remember is getting drunk with a beautiful woman. Now leave me alone, I've got a horrible hangover."  
  
18 Years Later…  
  
A young man walked out of North Nekomi High School and started walking down the street. He had black hair pulled back into a ponytail that reached his waist, silver eyes, and strange silver-gray markings under his eyes. "It's finally the weekend," he said to himself. "No more people calling me a freak because of a couple of birthmarks, and no more people pitying me because my parents left me at an orphanage. I'm free from all those idiots for two days." He looked across the street and saw a small gambling arcade. "I think it's time to make some quick cash." He walked across the street and entered the arcade.  
  
When the young man opened the door and walked in a small bell rang behind the counter, alerting the owner of his customer. When he looked up and saw the young man he swore under his breath. "Damn, it's Kira again," he thought. "Oh well, I'd better break out the big bills."  
  
Kira picked up a few buckets for holding winnings and walked to the nearest slot machine. He dropped a hundred yen coin into the slot, pulled the arm, and slid his first bucket under the winnings spout. The machine stopped on the jackpot and coins started pouring out. After a couple of minutes the machine stopped and Kira began carrying his winnings over to the counter.  
  
"Did you hit the jackpot again, Kira?" the owner asked.  
  
"Don't I always."  
  
"I'm still not sure that you don't cheat," the owner accused as he counted out the coins.  
  
"How could I possibly cheat at a slot machine?" Kira asked innocently.  
  
"Oh well, here's your winnings. Fifty thousand yen." The owner handed Kira a wad of bills.  
  
"Thank you." Kira stuck the money in his wallet and walked out and continued on his way to his apartment.  
  
  
  
When Kira got into his apartment he threw his book bag and school jacket onto the futon and sat down at the computer to do his homework. He typed a few lines of a report for Japanese History and then shut the computer off. "Damn it! I'm sick of doing the same thing over and over again every day. I feel like I'm destined for something greater. There has got to be something more to life!" He flopped down on his futon and stared at the ceiling. "Damn, I wish my life was more interesting…"  
  
Just then a messenger entered Hild's throne room in Nifelhiem. "Hild-sama, we just got an access request."  
  
"Oh really," Hild drawled. "What might this wish be?"  
  
"A young man named Kira wished that 'his life was more interesting'."  
  
"That should be easy enough," Hild said, her expression bored. "Didn't a succubus just graduate from training?"  
  
"Yes Hild-sama. Her name is Aura."  
  
"Well then, tell Aura to go have some fun with him."  
  
"Yes, Hild-sama." The messenger turned and started to leave.  
  
"Wait," Hild said, stopping the messenger. "Who input the access request for this kid?" she asked.  
  
"No one has been able to figure that out yet, Hild-sama."  
  
"Well, keep at it," Hild told him, arching her fingers. "This could be interesting."  
  
That night a stunningly beautiful young woman appeared out of the shadows in Kira's room. She had shoulder length black with bright red highlights and amber eyes. She also had black demon wings, a tail, and was wearing nothing more than a black and red bikini. She walked over to Kira's futon and softly got in next to him. Or at least, she thought she did. She moved over to kiss him and noticed that no one was there. She got up and turned on the light. There wasn't anyone on the futon, just a book bag and a school uniform. The demoness started swearing, her voice very musical. "Great, now I have to go look for him." She started going from room to room, passing through walls by using shadows like they were holes. She checked every room in the complex and then walked out, swearing louder than last time. She started flying around to try and find him from the air when she noticed a young man sleeping on the roof. She landed next to him and saw that it was Kira wearing a black and red trench coat. "Well now, I like his style already." She got on her knees, bent over, and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Kira's eyes fluttered open and saw the beautiful woman bent over him smiling. "I must still be dreaming," he said, closing his eyes again. The demoness frowned and then reached over and pinched his nose shut. A few seconds later he awoke with a start. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"  
  
"That all depends on whether you try and go back to sleep again," the woman said as she stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" Kira asked, then he noticed the wings and tail. "Make that what are you? And why are you here?"  
  
"Well, my name is Aura, I'm a demoness, and I came here to live with you because you wished your life was more interesting."  
  
"Wait a minute," Kira said as he stood up. "You're telling me that my wish came true? You must be kidding me!"  
  
"No joke," Aura said as she sat down on thin air.  
  
"Holy shit…"  
  
"Now then, why don't we go back to your room and get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Wait a minute," Kira said, rubbing his temples like he had a headache. "How long are you planning on staying?"  
  
The demoness gave him a sultry smile. "Forever, of course." Kira had a faintly martyred expression as the beautiful demoness led him back to his room.  
  
The next morning Kira awoke at six o'clock, just like he did every morning, but when he tried to get up he noticed that something was holding hem down. He turned his head and saw that a young woman was in his futon with her arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He was kinda confused and a little freaked out until he remembered what had happened last night. He tried to extricate himself from the demoness's embrace without waking her, and when that didn't work he tapped her on the forehead a couple of times. "Hey, wake up."  
  
The demoness's eyes fluttered open and she started scratching her head, giving Kira the chance he needed to escape the futon. "Huh, what?" she said groggily. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's six o'clock," Kira said, his foot tapping impatiently. "Are you going to get up or not?"  
  
Aura sat up and stretched, immediately drawing attention to the fact that she was naked. Kira's eyes widened and he spun around, frantically searching for clothes to give her. "Why in Hell's name are you awake so early?" she asked, a little angry.  
  
"Built in alarm," Kira answered with his back turned. He held a tee shirt and a pair of jeans behind him. "Here, put these on. And while you do that you can tell me why you were in the futon with me and why you are naked."  
  
"Your futon was the only place to sleep," Aura said as she struggled in her early morning daze to put the shirt on. "And I wasn't wearing any clothes because I don't have any."  
  
"But what about the bikini you were wearing last night?"  
  
"That was just an illusion," Aura said as she pulled on the pants. "I was using it because I was pretty sure you would freak out if I was naked the first time you saw me. Do you have a belt?"  
  
"Here you go," Kira said, holding a belt behind him.  
  
Aura took the belt and put it on. "Ok, you can turn around now."  
  
Kira looked and saw that the pants were a little to big and that even though the shirt was a little long its tightness across her chest more than made up for the extra length. "It's a good thing I have such a light build or that stuff would be really big on you. Anyway, I'm not really sure what to do right now. I've never had a girlfriend before, much less a demoness living with me."  
  
"Why don't we go get breakfast, and then you can buy me some clothes," Aura suggested.  
  
"I guess that would work," Kira said. Then he noticed that something was missing. "Wait a minute. What happened to your wings and tail?"  
  
"Oh, I just put them away," Aura said, turning around and lifting her shirt enough so Kira could see her back. In between her shoulder blades were two faint lines that looked like scars. "I could show you the one from my tail, too," she said impishly, lowering the shirt and putting her hands on the waist of her pants like she was going to pull them down.  
  
"Ah, that's ok. As long as no one is going to see them and freak out."  
  
"So, shall we go?" Aura asked, taking Kira's hand.  
  
"Yeah, right." He was about to let Aura lead him out of the apartment when it dawned on him. "Wait, you need some shoes."  
  
Aura looked at him, exasperated. "Do you really think that any of your shoes would fit me? Now come on!" she exclaimed, nearly dragging Kira out the door.  
  
A short walk later the two of them reached an Anne Miller's and went in. After they sat down and ordered their food Aura noticed that almost every person in the restaurant was staring at her. "Uh, Kira? Why are they all staring me?" she asked, a little apprehensive.  
  
"Aura, why don't you just think about that for a minute," Kira said, sipping his water.  
  
Aura thought about it for a second, looked down at herself, and laughed a little. "Yeah, I suppose they would stare."  
  
"All of the girls are probably wishing they had your body, and I can guarantee that all of the boys are wishing that you were their girlfriend."  
  
"Well, I guess its too bad for the boys," Aura said with a sultry smile. "Because I'm all yours." She leaned over the table and kissed Kira.  
  
Now all of the guy's stares were directed at Kira, and they were glares of pure hatred. The only thing that saved him from being mugged right then was the waitress bringing the two of them their food. Kira looked around and then turned back to Aura with panic in his eyes. "Aura, I think we'd better eat and get out of here as fast as we can," he said, and then started shoveling bits of pancake into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, and why's that?" Aura asked as sweetly innocent as possible.  
  
"Because," Kira managed to get out between bites, "if… we… don't… then… they… are… going… to… kill… me!"  
  
Aura laughed again, a high and musical sound, and then began eating. When she was finally finished Kira virtually threw 3000 yen on the table to cover the bill and the tip and then went next to Aura, literally picked her up in his arms, and tore out of the restaurant as though all the hounds of Hell were on his heels. In reality it was just a raving group of rabid college students.  
  
An hour or so later Kira was panting in an alley while Aura laughed her head off in his arms. "Did we lose them yet?" Kira gasped.  
  
Aura stopped laughing, got down, and stuck her head out of the alley. "Yeah, they're gone."  
  
"Finally," Kira said as he tried to catch his breath. "Now we can go get you some better clothes."  
  
The two of them started off towards the mall at a more sedate pace. Aura looked over at Kira and saw that he had a sour expression on his face. "Just remember, you are the one that wished your life was more interesting," she said, a little pouty.  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
When Kira and Aura finally got to the mall the two of them walked around looking for somewhere to shop until they passed a lingerie store. "Kira, shouldn't I get some underwear first so I can try clothes on?"  
  
"That would probably be a good idea."  
  
"Ok, give me your wallet."  
  
"What?" Kira asked, startled.  
  
"I said 'give me your wallet'," Aura said a little impatiently. "I want to go in by myself."  
  
Kira pulled his wallet out and handed it to Aura. "Try not to spend too much," he pleaded.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Aura said impishly as she walked into the store. "After all, I have to buy clothes too."  
  
"How in the world does she wrap me around her little finger like that?" Kira wondered. "Oh well." He folded his arms across his chest, leaned against the lingerie store wall, and went to sleep.  
  
About forty-five minutes later Kira was awoken by someone punching his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw two of the most offensive jerks that went to his school. "Hello Kazuki, Toji." Toji was a muscular guy and captain of the wrestling team while Kazuki was much skinnier and was captain of the track team, but both of them used their positions to abuse those around them.  
  
"What's a freak like you doin' outside of a panty store?" Toji sneered.  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't you be inside gettin' your underwear with the other girls?" Kazuki added.  
  
"Actually, I'm here with my girlfriend," Kira said calmly. "She just flew back after a visit to the United States and the airline lost her luggage, so we're out shopping for her." He looked at them like they couldn't understand what he was saying. "You do know what a girlfriend is, right?"  
  
"Who in the world would be YOUR girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, she must be ugly as Hell!"  
  
Just then Aura walked out of the store, shopping bag in hand, and tapped Kira on the shoulder. He turned to face her. "Here's your wallet back," she said, handing it to him. When they turned back both Toji and Kazuki's jaws were slack. "So, who are these two?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Kira said. "Toji, Kazuki, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Aura."  
  
The jocks gave her pathetic little waves.  
  
"Aura, I'd like you to meet a couple of idiots."  
  
"I can tell," Aura drawled, giving the two athletes a withering look. "Come on, Kira. Let's go finish our shopping."  
  
"Lead the way." Kira took Aura's hand and the two of them walked off, leaving the morons to stare at Aura's swaying backside.  
  
After they got out of earshot of the idiots Kira glanced over at the bags in Aura's hand. "So, I guess you didn't have any trouble."  
  
"None at all, though the sales ladies were pretty shocked when they saw me walk in," Aura replied. She looked in the window of a store they were passing and her eyes lit up. "Oh Kira! I want to go shopping in there," she said as she pulled Kira to a stop.  
  
Kira looked at the store and his eyes widened. "Aura, that's one of the most expensive stores in the mall," he said.  
  
"Please, Kira," she begged, hugging Kira's arm to her chest and looking into his face with pleading eyes.  
  
Kira just looked at her for a second and his will to argue evaporated. "Oh, alright. I can always make some more money."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, and then she kissed Kira again, this time with genuine feeling. After what seemed like an eternity she pulled away, leaving Kira breathless and blushing. "Now let's go!"  
  
Aura pulled Kira's stunned form into the store, sat him down in a chair right in front of the dressing rooms, and dropped her bags in his lap. Then she started flitting about the store, pulling things she liked off of the racks and stacking them up in the chair next to Kira. As she did this Kira looked around. "No wonder she wanted to shop here," he thought. "Almost everything is black or red, and there was enough leather for a few herds of cattle. It absolutely screams 'I'm a demoness'."  
  
  
  
After about half an hour Aura stopped choosing clothes and returned to the pile of them she had created outside of the dressing room. She picked a few things out of the pile and gave Kira what he had come to think of as "the Look", her expression that told him she was about to do something mischievous. "Just wait right there. I'll be back in just a second, so no peeking," she said impishly as she walked into the dressing room.  
  
When she walked out a couple of minutes later she was wearing a very fitted red sweater, loose greenish-gray painters pants, black leather combat boots, and a dark brown mechanic's cap. "So, what do you think?" she asked, turning in a slow circle.  
  
Every guy in the store started staring and guys outside the store began to stop in their tracks and stare through the windows. Kira just sat dumbly for a second and finally said, "It's very nice, Aura."  
  
Aura smiled impishly and grabbed the next outfit, ducking back into the dressing room. When she came out again she was wearing what looked like a school uniform, but it was black, red, and dark grey instead of blue, red, and white. She was also wearing a black leather jacket over it and the same combat boots as before. "How about this one?"  
  
By this time every store window was lined with high school students, college students, and even a couple of perverted old men. Kira just nodded.  
  
Aura continued to try on the clothes she had picked out, all the while playing supermodel for Kira and her impromptu audience. When she had finished there was a small pile of rejects, mostly stuff that just didn't fit her, and a much larger pile of stuff she liked. When she and Kira gathered up all of the stuff she wanted they had three leather jackets, two of the "Schoolgirl from Hell" uniforms, a few of those tight fitting sweaters, a number of tank tops, tee shirts, and long sleeved shirts, three pairs of painters pants, four pairs of tight fitting leather pants, two pairs of jeans, a bunch of socks, two pairs of black leather combat boots, and one mechanic's cap. Almost all of it was varying shades of red and black.  
  
When they finally got it all to the cashier she sweat-dropped. "Um, are you sure you want all of this?"  
  
"Yeah, well, my girlfriend just flew in from the United States and the airline lost all of her luggage," Kira tried to explain.  
  
"Right, of course they did," the cashier said skeptically as she started ringing up the clothes. When she was finished she looked up from the display. "The grand total comes to 137, 468 yen."  
  
"A hundred and thirty seven th-th-thousand…" Kira began stammering, his eyes going out of focus.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" a middle aged woman shouted as she ran over to the counter. "Are you the one who was just trying on all of those clothes?" she asked Aura, obviously excited.  
  
"Yes, I am," Aura answered boldly. "Why, is there a problem?"  
  
The woman danced a little jig of pure delight. "No problem at all!" she exclaimed. "My name is Chyoko Masahiro. I'm the owner of this store and I just wanted to thank you." The storeowner saw Aura's look of bewilderment and gestured towards the horde of men still lined up at the windows. "Your little fashion show was the best publicity this store has ever had. All of those guys will get their girlfriends to shop here, then those girlfriends' friends will want to shop here, and then we'll have more business than ever! We're going to make so much money. And speaking of money…" She turned to the girl behind the counter. "Why don't you give them a fifty percent discount?"  
  
"Yes, Masahiro-san." The young lady punched a few buttons on the cash register and looked up again. "The total is now 68,734 yen."  
  
Kira's eyes came back into focus. "Can you take a check?" he asked as he pulled a checkbook out of his pocket.  
  
Chyoko looked back at Aura, her eyes shining. "I just got a great idea! Why don't you come work for us as a model? You'd get to do magazine ads, commercials, and all sorts of other stuff. You'd be famous! Come on, what do you say?"  
  
Aura glanced over at Kira and then turned back to Chyoko. "I'm sorry, but I just got back to Japan and I really just want to spend time with my boyfriend for now."  
  
"That's ok, I understand completely. Why don't you just think about it for now and call me when you decide?" Chyoko asked, pulling a business card out of her pocket and handing it to Aura.  
  
"I sure will," Aura replied, pocketing the card. Then she turned to Kira, his arms now loaded with boxes and shopping bags. "Come on, Kira. Let's go." She started walking towards the exit. A second later she turned to Kira again. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Aura, I can't see."  
  
Aura finally noticed that the pile of boxes Kira was carrying was well over his head. "Oh." She walked back to Kira, took his arm, and slowly led him out of the store.  
  
When they reached the exit Aura immediately noticed a major problem. All of the guys that had been watching at the windows were now crowded around the door asking for dates, autographs, and shouting death threats at Kira. At first she was flattered, but after a few minutes of trying to maneuver Kira through the crowd and getting nowhere her temple started to throb in anger. Seconds later she snapped. "Everybody MOVE!" she shouted as loud as she could. The stunned crowd rapidly moved to the sides of the walkway, clearing a small aisle in the middle. "Thank you," she said, somewhat quieter this time, and began leading Kira out again.  
  
  
  
As Kira and Aura walked through a department store towards the mall's exit Kira saw the bedding department in his peripheral vision. Aura must have read his mind because she looked at him and said, "Don't bother. Even if you did buy another futon I wouldn't use it."  
  
Kira sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Anyway, do you remember the way back to the apartment? It's not like I can see much."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then lead the way."  
  
Two falls and a near miss from a car later Kira and Aura reached his apartment safely. Twenty minutes later Aura's new clothes were all hung up in the closet, her underwear was in a drawer of their own, and Kira was surveying all of the leather now in his apartment. "My dry cleaning bill is going to be absolutely massive," he sighed.  
  
"Stop whining," Aura admonished him. "I think I'll wear this." She pulled out a red tank top, a tight pair of black leather pants, and her black and red leather jacket.  
  
Kira looked at the hooded black and red leather trench coat he was wearing, and then he looked at the jacket Aura was holding. "You know that we're going to look like twins or something, right?"  
  
"So what?" She put the clothes she had picked out into one of the empty shopping bags and pulled on a pair of her new combat boots. "Well, let's go."  
  
"Huh? Go where?"  
  
Aura just looked at Kira for a second. "The public bath. I'm not going to put new clothes on without cleaning up first."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Kira said, stuffing a clean shirt and pants into another empty bag.  
  
"Good, let's go." Aura took Kira's hand, grabbed her bag, and lead him out the apartment door again. 


	2. A Day At The Baths

Chapter 2: The Real Trouble Begins  
  
When the two of them reached the bathhouse Kira looked at Aura. "You do know how these places work, right?" "Well, I've never been to one," Aura began, "but I'm pretty sure I know what to do. You just go in, get naked, put your clothes into a locker, wash yourself, dry off, and get dressed again." "Uhm, yeah. That's pretty much it," Kira said, opening the door. "After you." Aura walked in with Kira not far behind.  
  
"Are the two of you together?" the bathhouse attendant asked as Kira and Aura walked in.  
"Yes, we are." "Did you bring your own bath supplies?" Kira rummaged through his bag and sweat dropped. "Ah, no. I… We accidentally left our stuff at the apartment." "Admission for two and two bath kits comes to 2400 yen," the attendant said, holding out his hand. Kira pulled a couple of bills and coins out of his wallet and handed them to the attendant. "Thank you." The attendant stowed the money in a drawer and pulled out a pair of tubs with shampoo, bath soap, and a bath sponge that he then handed to Aura and Kira. "Enjoy your bath." "Here's some change for the lockers," Kira said, handing Aura a 100 yen coin. "I'll see you in a little while." Aura just gave him "the Look" and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you will," she said as she walked towards the women's bath, making a shiver run down Kira's spine.  
Kira just stared warily at the entrance to the women's bath, and then he walked into the men's locker room. "Thank God the men and women's baths are separate," he thought as he put a coin into the locker in front of him, opened it up, and took the key. "I can only imagine what she would do if we had to take a bath together." He got undressed, stowed all his clothes in the locker, took two towels from the shelf, and wrapped one of them around his entire body. Then Kira used the safety pin on the key to attach it to his second towel and walked into the men's bath. Or at least, he thought he walked into the men's bath. When he looked around he saw that he was actually standing at the edge of a secluded mountain hot spring. He turned around to see how he had gotten there and saw nothing but a shadowed rock wall. "This is really weird," he said to himself.  
"So, are you going to get in or not?" a low musical voice behind Kira said.  
"Oh no…" Kira turned back towards the hot spring and saw Aura, fortunately with a towel wrapped around her, standing in the hot spring with her arms folded on the rocks staring at him. "I think I'm going to get a headache," Kira said, rubbing his temples.  
"Come on," Aura wheedled. "We both need someone to wash our backs." Kira's expression suddenly became dark. "I'll leave my back dirty, thank you very much." "You don't really have much of a choice," Aura said sweetly.  
Kira glared at Aura for a moment, then his expression lightened a little bit. "Oh well, if you want to," he said, setting his second towel on the rocks and stepping into the hot spring.  
"Oh good. I thought you were going to argue with me for half an hour before you would get in," Aura said as soaped up her bath sponge. "Why do you have a towel wrapped around you like a girl?" "You'll see in just a second," Kira said as he turned around and loosened his towel. When he slid the towel so it only covered him from the waist down Aura gasped. Running from his right shoulder to his waist was an ugly, ragged scar.  
"How did this happen?" Aura asked sadly as she ran her finger down the scar.  
"Do you really want to know?" "Of course I do," Aura said as she began scrubbing Kira's back.  
Kira sighed. "A few years ago, when I was a freshman, a group of senior jocks decided that I needed to be 'put in my place'. They confronted me outside of the school and tried to intimidate me. I decided to stand up to them and it turned into a fight. I don't remember much from the fight, but I somehow took out four of the school's best athletes before the last two beat me down. The leader of that little group picked me up by my shoulders and slammed me against a very large, very sharp rock. Apparently the idiot who decided to assault me didn't know the rock was that sharp, because when he saw all of the blood on the rock and the gash in my back he gathered his buddies up and got out of there as fast as they could. After laying there for a couple of minutes I got up and staggered to the hospital, bleeding all the way. When I got there the doctor tried to get me to take an anesthetic, but I just sat down on the examining table, shocked both the doctor and the nurse by yanking my shirt of and throwing it into the corner of the room, and told them to get on with it. I was so pissed off that I barely felt it when they started stitching me up. When they were done I got off the table and started to walk out. One of the doctors tried to stop me, telling me that, with all the blood I lost, I would need an immediate transfusion of I would probably die. I'm not sure why, but I knew that there was no chance in Hell that I was going to die. I just stood there glaring at the doctor, and a second later he got out of my way like he thought I was going to rip his throat out to get the blood he said I needed. I stalked back to the foster home the orphanage had decided to stick me with, and I must have looked like an absolute nightmare because when my foster parents saw me the color drained out of their faces and they suddenly decided that they had to go run some errands. When I got to my room and saw my reflection in the mirror I noticed that the silver marks on my face had turned a dark, blood red."  
Aura, who had finished scrubbing a while ago, finally said, "I'm done."  
Kira dunked himself in the water to rinse off and then stood back up. He got the bath sponge soapy again and waited. Aura undid her towel from around herself and just held it up to her chest to cover her while Kira washed her back. "Anyway," Kira began again as he started scrubbing, "when I woke up the next morning my birthmarks had changed back to their usual dull silver, but even weirder than that was the fact that the gash on my back had already healed. I was a little surprised, to say the least, but I wasn't the only one. When I got to school the jocks who I had fought saw me. They just stared at me wide eyed for a minute and then bolted like a bunch of scared rabbits. It was actually pretty funny. Well, apparently a number of my fellow students had seen me as I stalked to the hospital with that huge gash, because everyone at the school knew at least the basics of what happened. Some of the more popular rumors were pretty strange. They were pretty scared by what they had heard, and most of them started calling me a 'freak'." Kira let out a little laugh. "A few of the kids even had the guts to call me a 'demon'. I can't really blame them, though. I probably did look like a demon." He tapped Aura between the shoulder blades. "I'm done now."  
Aura ducked into the water to rinse off, and when she came up she was facing Kira. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" she asked as she fastened her towel behind her.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Kira said. Then he grinned, showing his oddly fanglike teeth. "But I'm vicious enough that no one gives me crap twice."  
"I can see that."  
"Anyway, can you use that illusion of yours to put a curtain up between us so we can finish washing in privacy?" Kira asked.  
"I suppose so," Aura sighed. "Just tell me when you're finished." She picked up her tub and her second towel and started walking away. After she had gotten about five feet away a black wall appeared between her and Kira.  
Kira put some shampoo in his hands and started washing his hair. "I guess she's not too bad, even if she is a demoness." He continued washing his hair for the next few minutes and then let out a frustrated sigh. "If I didn't like how I looked with long hair so much then I'd just chop it all off," he said to himself, dunking his head in the water. He soaped up his bath sponge and scrubbed his upper body. Then he completely took off his towel and started scrubbing his lower body. When he had finished and rinsed off he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly got out of the hot spring, would his towel around himself again, and grabbed his second towel with the locker key. Only then did he look around, and he didn't like what he saw. A large number of small, very naked blue women were walking towards him, smiling and giggling. "Aura, are you done yet?" Kira shouted.  
"I was finished ten minutes ago," Aura shouted back.  
"Then get over here, quick!"  
"Why?"  
Kira looked at the nude multitude drawing nearer by the second. "We've got some problems," Kira said, swallowing hard.  
"What kind of prob..." Aura began, but then the wall of darkness disolved and she saw for herself. "Get away from him!" she snarled, her fingernails changing into dragon-like claws. When she appeared the blue women changed as well, their faces contorting into hideous expressions of rage. "Get to the shadows!," Aura yelled as she lashed out at the blue women who jumped to attack her.  
Kira ran over to the shadowed rock he had appeared in front of and Aura dove to the side, disappearing into the shadows next to her. The next thing Kira knew he was being pulled backwards, and then he and Aura were standing in a shadowy and secluded corner of the men's locker room. "That was an interesting way to travel," Kira said.  
"Yeah, well, it gets me where I'm going," Aura said as she reached through the shadows and pulled out her dry towel and locker key. "Dry off and get dressed. I'll meet you outside in a little bit." She walked into the shadows and disappeared.  
Kira dried off, pulled on his clean white tee shirt, black jeans, and his usual trench coat and boots. Then he stuffed his dirty clothes into the bag he had brought, walked out of the bathhouse, and waited. A few minutes later Aura walked out looking absolutely glorious in her new clothes. Kira swallowed hard at the sight and then said, "So, how are you planning to make my life more interesting now?" He was trying to be sarcastic, but for some reason it came out a hopeful and a slightly pleading.  
"You seem to have something in mind already," Aura said, smiling archly.  
Kira blushed furiously and mentally slapped himself a couple of times. "How about we go get some dinner?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit.  
"Oh? I thought you were going to ask me something else," Aura mocked, making Kira blush again. She laughed. "Sure, let's get dinner," she repented.  
Kira breathed a sigh of relief and then noticed the bags of dirty clothing he and Aura were carrying. "Anything you can do about these?" he asked, holding his bag up.  
Aura took the bag from Kira and tossed both bags at a shadowed wall. They disappeared into the shadows and Aura dusted off her hands. "Easy. Now let's go," she said, taking Kira's hand.  
The two of them set off down the street. As they walked Aura's smile degenerated into a scowl. After a few minutes of walking in silence Kira turned to her. "What were those things back at the hotspring?"  
"They were water nymphs," Aura replied crossly. "The enjoy playing with men bigger than they are." She put emphasis on the word playing.  
"Oh." They walked without talking for a few more minutes, and then Kira spoke up again. "You seem to be really angry. Is it something I did?"  
Aura squeezed his hand affectionatly and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you," she said. The she scowled again and her grip became painful. "I'm angry at Hild!" she almost shouted. "She should have kept that whole thing with the sprites from happening."  
Kira put his arm around Aura's shoulders, startling her. "Don't worry about it too much," he said calmly. "What's done is done. And besides, we didn't get hurt, did we?"  
Aura looked into Kira's eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"By the way," Kira began, "who is Hild?"  
Ten minutes later Kira was nodding his head as Aura finished her explanation. "So, what you're saying is that Hild is your boss?"  
"Yup, that's about the size of it," Aura replied.  
"Hmmm, the Queen of Hell," Kira mused. "Interesting. I always thought it had a King. Anyway, we're here."  
Aura picked her head up off of Kira's shoulder and looked at the restaurant they had come to. "McDonalds!" she nearly shouted, incredulous. "You consider McDonalds a romantic dinner spot?!"  
"Will you please take some pity on my wallet?" Kira begged.  
"Well, I guess I can," Aura said impishly. "But only because you asked so nicely." She and Kira started laughing and the two walked into the fast food joint.  
After about five minutes Kira and Aura walked out of the McDonalds, each of them with a burger in one hand and a drink in the other. "So," Kira started to say between bites of burger, "why should this Hild person have headed off the bathhouse incident?"  
"Because those sprites were a form of lesser demon," Aura said, taking a sip from her drink. "They would have listened to her. And, since you have entered into a Pact with Hell the demon race as a whole is supposed to keep you out of danger, at least for the most part, for the term of your contract.  
"Kinfret?" Kira mumbled, his mouth full. He swallowed and tried again. "Contract? What Contract?"  
"When you made your wish you entered into a contract with Hell," Aura replied. She took a bite out of her burger and swallowed, barely chewing. "Don't worry about it too much, it's no big deal."  
"I'll take your word for it." Kira washed down the last bite of his burger with a large gulp of his drink. "Anyway, don't worry about the water sprite thing. Hild was probably just too busy to be bothered. I mean, if she's the Queen of Hell then she must have a lot of work she has to do, right? It probably wasn't anything sinister."  
"Maybe," Aura replied warily, "but, like I said, those water sprites are lesser demons. When they saw you were under my protection they should have just disappeared. Instead they tried to fight me. Something doesn't seem right. And besides, you don't know Hild..."  
In Hell Hild was sitting on her throne while she watched a recording taken by one of the water sprites. "I don't remember much from the fight, but I somehow took out four of the school's best athletes before the last two beat me down," Kira said in the recording. Hild fast-forwarded it for a minute. "When I got to my room and saw my reflection in the mirror I noticed that the silver marks on my face had turned a dark, blood red." Hild fast-forwarded the recording again. "When I woke up the next morning my birthmarks had changed back to their usual dull silver, but even weirder than that was the fact that the gash on my back had already healed." Fast-forward one more time. "A few of the kids even had the guts to call me a 'demon'."  
Hild stopped the recording and broke into a wide grin. "This is just getting better and better," she said to herself. "I think I'll check this kitten out myself."  
That evening Kira was lying on his futon, thinking while Aura finished up in the bathroom. "She's going to insist on sleeping in the same futon as me," Kira said to himself, "so I might as well get used to it. Oh well. Worse things have happened in my life and I've adapted pretty quickly. This shouldn't be too hard." When Aura came out of the bathroom, however, Kira's eyes widened. Aura wasn't wearing anything but a very lacy black bra and thong. "You have got to be kidding me," Kira squeeked.  
"Nope," Aura replied as she got into the futon. "We didn't get me any nightgowns." She snuggled up to Kira's back and inhaled sharply, causing Kira to squeek again. "Besides, this is my revenge for taking me to McDonalds for our first date."  
The next day Kira woke up very angry at two o'clock in the morning to the sound of someone banging on the door. Fortunatly, Aura had rolled over in the middle of the night and lost her death-grip on him. "Well, at least she won't have to wake up this early." As the banging continued he pulled on a shirt and went to the door. When he opened it he saw a beautiful, dark skinned woman with long silver hair in a pizza delivery outfit.  
"I have a pizza here for 'Kira Shanio'," she said. "Is he here?"  
Kira glared at her for a minute. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"It's about two in the morning," the woman said sweetly.  
"Wait here just a second." Kira walked back into the apartment and closed the door.  
"This isn't looking too good," Hild said to herself. "Sure, it's early in the morning, but he's not showing much spirit." She heard a steely rasp come from inside.  
"Kira, what's going on?" Aura's voice came through the door.  
"Just go back to bed," Kira's said. "I'm dealing with a minor annoyance." The door to the apartment opened again to reveal Kira standing in the doorway with a wakizashi in his right hand. He swung the japanese short sword up, placing the point at the delivery woman's throat. "I don't know who you are," he scowled, "but I know that I didn't order any damn pizzas. Now I'm going to give you a pop quiz. Don't worry, it's multiple choice. You can either run away as fast as your pretty little legs can carry you, or you can go home with somewhere between three and four feet of steel rammed down your throat. Choose quickly, the clock is ticking. Tick, tock. Tick, tock."  
The silver haired woman swallowed hard. "I'll be leaving now."  
"Good choice." Kira turned back into the apartment and slammed the door behind him.  
Hild smiled as her clothes faded from the quaint little delivery costume to her usual outfit. "He certainly has the attitude of a demon. I just need one final test, then I'll know for sure." She disappeared in a burst of flame.  
In the apartment Aura was sitting up on the futon, watching Kira as he sheathed the wakizashi and hung it back up on the wall with its matching katana. "So, what was it?"  
"Just an anoying prankster," Kira said as he got back onto the futon. "It happens every so often. Just go back to bed, we've got a good four hours of sleep left." 


End file.
